death of justin bieber story part 2
by mrsgemmastyles
Summary: its the official ending to the justin bieber story


**Justin biebers death part 2**

**The girls all came to school the next day as if nothing happened. Whilst Zoe didn't really talk at all for some reason (it was the longest she had ever shut up for). They all walked to school singing the one direction songs Gemma made up. One step in front of another screaming the lyrics over and over again like proper retards.**

**Normally Clarissa and Alex would be in front but today they were behind. Clarissa is Gemma's sister she was so pretty and popular and got all the boys attention with her best friend Alex who you could tell was attempting to copy of her. The girls always speeded up when they sung my carrot song every word meant something but Gemma was always writing songs to do with one direction and also stories. In fact she's writing one right now.**

**Once they finally arrived at their destination a smile on their face stretched to their eyes it was so big. Everyone was partying confused the girls walked in kindly asked the head teacher hoping she won't bite their heads of "excuse me but miss why is everyone so happy?" Even miss smiled which made them know something had happened. She replied with "now girls I'm sure you should remember that it is the last day at school." They all stared at each other like kids do in movies to see if the dead people are moving. **

**Searching through the air to see if any of their friends were out a snow flake danced down and gently kissed Lily on the nose to give her a bit of a chill, behind it followed loads more in fact hundreds. Joyful everyone danced around in the snow getting them soaked so the head put the snowball fighter people in I.E.U. it was only 4 days away from Christmas and 3 days away from Louis Tomlinson's birthday.**

**It came to first period Gemma and Becky had science first prating about like usual sat at the back because it was a substitute. They tort the back row how to do the inbetweeners dance and all of them just sat down playfully do each dance move bang on the same time like they were all a reflection in a mirror. Zoe and lily weren't in the same year as Becky, Gemma and Nadia. They were in year 7. Sat down in English watching the Incredibles. It was sort of awkward for Lily because she had just broken up with her boyfriend Jake and she was sat next to him whilst one of her best friends Bethany was sat on the other side of him. Hand in hand. It just hit Lily Beth was of out with Jake. So Lily swapped seats with Zoe. It was alright with Zoe because she was pretty good friends with Jake but she did keep on making him and Beth feel pretty bad for Lily as if Beth was a good friend she wouldn't go of out with him until it had been 24 hours as it was the rules.**

**Whilst in Nadia's lesson she wasn't in a lesson instead she was sat in the theatre watching x-mas factor as it was tradition to the school. X-mas factor was this competition we have every year where people audition with any talent and if Mr Howath thinks its good he'll put you through. If you're through you have to perform in front of the school hoping that they will win.**

**Mean while deep in the ocean is... Nothing. Not even Justin bieber. It turns out that he didn't die because Zoe hadn't had the guts to kill him. She didn't have the guts to because secretly she loved Justin bieber much more than one direction but she knew that if the girls found out she would be dead, so it was locked up in her heart where the key had disappeared. **

**Justin in fact was at his house deciding what costume he is going to wear to seek his revenge...**

**He decided to go with the classic scream outfit. Angrily forcing him to go in the car Justin started to drive to Harry and Louis house.**

**Harry, Louis, liam, niall and zayn had just came back from L.A when Louis needed the toilet. After he did his busyness there was a noise in his room so he walked over. No one was there then a guy came up behind him with a spray putting him to sleep. Harry needed to take of his clothes but then when he came up stairs a guy came behind him putting him to sleep. For niall he put a really nice smelling pie which got niall's attention so he followed the smell to find a pie but a guy snuck up behind him and put him to sleep. Liam turned to see where niall went and saw a turtle so he followed it and a guy came up behind him and put him to sleep. Zayn was in the mirror looking at himself when suddenly the guy came up behind him and put him also to sleep.**

**Back at the school the day finally just finished and the girls started walking home. They all decided to go over the tops and when there was no car in site a guy driving a car stopped ask the girls to 'come in for a lift up home'. The girls turned around to him looking him up and down like an elevator and told him to do one. Then he whistled as if there was a dog with them. The car door opened and an extremely tall guy came out shoving all the girls into the car. **

**The tall guy had a twin shoving tape over the girls mouth tying rope round each other's back so that they won't be able to defend themselves. The car stopped at an old a banded mill. Windows smashed floor about to fall down. Your worst nightmare.**

**A guy pulled out a pray the girls had never seen in their entire lives that's because only the famous had it for when they couldn't sleep and they had something important to do the next day. He sprayed all the girls and they all fell into a deep sleep. Whilst they were asleep the guys took them into a room. That room looked very strange all it had was 10 chairs facing one another with an oven on one side and a fire place on the other side with a button next to it to turn it on with a light on the sealing as old as my grandparents. Where they were all tide up individually on a chair. But there feet was tied up with someone else. But not a girl...**

**When the girls eventually woke up they noticed that they wasn't the only ones in the room in fact one direction was with them as well the biggest problem was that Zoe was with Zayn so the arguing started. "Zayn listen I only kissed Justin because I thought it was you." Zoe's lies kept sliding out of her mouth like a waterfall. Once Zayn finally forgave her Justin walked through the door with the scream mask in his hands also carrying a knife.**

**All with fear rising in their eyes quicker than a Nicki Minaj rap. Justin walked up to them slower and slower but he managed to arrive. The light hanging on the sealing moved a bit lower down almost falling.**

**Mean while at home Gemma's dad realised Gemma and her mates haven't come home yet. He rung her phone loads but it didn't reply so he phoned the police. They wasn't classed as missing till 24 hours but Gemma's dad new they walked home so he got them to check the CCTV footage. He watched terrified with the officers whilst they saw them getting shoved into the car so they found out where that car was. They all went to the mill.**

**Back to the girls and one direction. Justin walked to an oven and turned on the gas starting to boil a kettle when there was a bit of giggling going on with the teenagers. Justin stood there with his nose as flat as a pancake still Louis turned around saying "mate, what happened to your nose." Justin turned to Lily giving her the biggest evil in the world. **

**Steadily Justin limped to Lily suggesting "why don't you tell them Lily?" lily tried not to laugh when Justin's nose were 1cm next to her and explained "well, you see Louis, I ran him over with a car." Justin frowned so much he nearly tripped over it. Louis replied going "why did you do that? What did Justin do to you?" Lily concentrating on what Louis just said replied "I actually don't really know Gemma told me to do it." Justin smiled from the trouble they were getting into replying "yes and she tried drowning me." **

**Harry turned to Gemma with disappointment in his eyes asked Gemma why she did replying with "well if I'm honest it was because i just love you so much harry and you are the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. The best part about you is the fact that you help me when I have a problem like if someone says something about my Mum you defend me. Well the truth is Justin told me to go and shag my mum but I have never told anyone at all in my life."**

**Justin went silent when all the boys and girls stared at him in shock with Niall questioning him in his Irish accent "is this true Justin?" Justin slowly started walking backwards giggling "guys, come on." **

**Gemma's dad arrived at the mill after a 30 minuet drive finding Gemma, Lily, Zoe, Becky, Nadia, Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis tied up when Justin walked into a button to turn on the fireplace forgetting that gas was all around the room.**

**It blew up.**

**Everyone died who was at that mill.**

**R.I.P- Gemma, Harry, Gemma's dad, Lily, Niall, Liam, Becky, Zoe, Zayn, Louis, Nadia, Police Officer Book, Bill and Ted.**

**Justin Bieber**

**The end **

**by Gemma Ranshaw**


End file.
